<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blues by SinnerBurrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242042">Baby Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerBurrito/pseuds/SinnerBurrito'>SinnerBurrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerBurrito/pseuds/SinnerBurrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- I want a baby. I'll be a cool dad! They can do chems if they want. A little psycho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcade Gannon/Courier, Arcade Gannon/Original Character, Courier &amp; Arcade Gannon, Male Courier &amp; Arcade Gannon, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-...I swear! She was the biggest gal around and she had this Big Momm...</p><p><br/>Jeremy was rambling as usual, once he got invested in a story, nothing could stop him to giving every single detail no matter how irrelevant it was.</p><p><br/>Arcade made the mistake to feign interest, now two hours later and Jeremy still talking. </p><p><br/>-...And what could I do? That basic bitch just threatened my friend. My friend! So I...</p><p><br/>They could feel their shoes melting in the hot pavement, no shadow in sight to shelter them for a few minutes, on the horizon, heatwaves distorted reality. It almost looked like a bunch of...</p><p><br/>-Raiders.</p><p><br/>-What?</p><p><br/>Arcade didn't answer, plasma pistol in hands ready to shoot, but Jeremy harshly grabbed by the cane and pointed to the ground.</p><p><br/>-What the fuck? </p><p><br/>- Are you serious?If you would like me to die very rapidly, this is clearly the best tactical choice.</p><p><br/>Jeremy shielded his eyes from the sun looking to the small group approaching them.</p><p><br/>- If they wanted us dead ,they would have shot already.</p><p><br/>- So you can predict the future now?</p><p><br/>- I always could.</p><p><br/>The seriousness of his voice caught him off the guard.Arcade kept the finger on the trigger just in case, Jeremy signed to him to wait and despite his disbelief , he complied.</p><p>There was three or four of them, his poor eye sight and the heatwaves did nothing to aid, Jeremy made a signal, the raider repeated, both approached and talked for a minute that seemed like a hour, Arcade just waited for any sudden movement to shoot. Both stop talking and look straight to him, he swallowed hard, was he sweating from the heat, anxiety or both? </p><p><br/>- Jeremy, what you got us into this time?</p><p><br/>They kept talking, the raider signed for the others to approach that was his chance, just a bit closer and...<br/>Nothing.</p><p><br/>Jeremy just received some shoulder pats like they're all old friends. Arcade wanted to groan in frustration, anger, relief, he didn't even know what he was feeling for sure. But he knew he wouldn't life past 40 if he kept tagging along Jeremy and his antics.</p><p><br/>-Cade! Be a dear and come over?</p><p><br/>Great, if it was a bait, he was walking straight into it.<br/>One of the raiders had tattoos in a pattern similar he saw on Jeremy's arm. It wasn't on purpose, he just walked into him changed the bandages in his arm. The others looked like, well, raiders. Pupils blow by chems and withered skin doing a poor job to cover their skeleton.</p><p><br/>- Are you a doctor?</p><p><br/>Oh no.</p><p><br/>The raspy voice of the tattooed raider cut his thoughts short.</p><p><br/>-Not really, I'm more of a researcher...</p><p><br/>Jeremy elbowed him in a not so subtle way.</p><p><br/>- You're a Follower, right? You have to help us!</p><p><br/>Indeed he was. And he swore to help however he could, and he was tagging along a kind soul with a savior complex.</p><p><br/>- How can I help?</p><p><br/>The raider just nooded back and he and his group leaded the way, he decided to follow a bit behind just in case.<br/>-What the hell you did now Jeremy?</p><p><br/>-Nothing. They needed help and I agreed.</p><p><br/>-If course you agreed, you're going to get us killed.</p><p><br/>One of the raiders looked back and Arcade swallowed hard, the rest of the trip was silent. They guide them to one of the worse makeshift tents Arcade ever saw, one pushed a curtain back. Just him, Jeremy and Tattooed entered.</p><p><br/>There was a woman lying in a pile of rags.</p><p><br/>She was heavily pregnant.</p><p><br/>-Okay, this looks like a job for a doctor.</p><p><br/>Jeremy patted his back and turned on his heel to leave, but arcade grabbed him by the shoulder.</p><p><br/>- Don't even think about it. You're going to help me.</p><p><br/>- Why?</p><p><br/>- Because this was your idea.</p><p><br/>-But I don't know nothing about babies, I'm baby!</p><p><br/>The woman's scream refocused them. Arcade crouched down,  grabbed Jeremy by both shoulders looking him straight to the eyes saying in almost a whisper.</p><p><br/>- I spent the last two years studying cactus, all I know about labor is purely theorical. Your. Are. Going. To. Help. Me.</p><p><br/>Jeremy swallowed hard but nodded. No complains or buts. A miracle.<br/>For the next two hours that small tent in the middle of nowhere was filled with screams and wails most of Jeremy's part, himself almost fainted once or twice. But after two hours it was over.</p><p>The sun was almost setting, a welcoming cool wind   refreshed their sweaty skin while both shared a bottle of semi irradiated water while the raiders welcomed their newest member. A future slaver or chem addicted, the possibilities were endless.</p><p><br/>Arcade passed the bottle to Jeremy who's stare was lost in the ground.</p><p><br/>-That's...not a good way to make new people. People coming out of people, that's...</p><p><br/>- You said you wanted to help.</p><p><br/>- I did. And I don't regret it.</p><p><br/>The tattooed returned, eagerly invited them back inside. Jeremy hesitated,what if it was twins and that nightmare would start again? His hand was still sore from that vice grip that woman had.</p><p><br/>Inside was so peaceful it didn't even looked like the same place. The woman also looked different, still sweaty and tired but smiling warmly.</p><p><br/>- Thank you. I don't know what would happen if you two haven't showed up.</p><p><br/>- It was nothing, really.</p><p><br/>Lies.</p><p><br/>-No I want to thank you both. I'm going to name him after both of you.</p><p><br/>Arcade and Jeremy exchanged looks,the intention was good but the idea was not. Jeremy quickly dismissed.</p><p><br/>- you should name him just after this guy, he did the hard work.</p><p><br/>The woman looked right to Arcade.</p><p><br/>-Whats your name?</p><p><br/>-Ah... It's uh...ah...</p><p><br/>- William.</p><p><br/>He looked to Jeremy, who just winked back. </p><p><br/>-William. What a beautiful name. Do you want to hold him?</p><p><br/>Arcade stepped back but Jeremy seemed interested.</p><p><br/>-Oh..can I? I don't know if I ...</p><p><br/>And the small bundle was placed on his arms. He holded the baby a but awkwardly waiting for him to cry out or any sign of discomfort ,but none came. The baby just snuggled closer. Jeremy brought the small wriggling child closer to Arcade who was trying to avoid it like radiation.</p><p><br/>- Are they usually that small?</p><p><br/>-Did you never saw a baby before?</p><p><br/>- Not that close.</p><p><br/>-Yes. Is normal. </p><p><br/>Satisfied with the answer Jeremy returned his interest to the child.</p><p><br/>-Awwn he's so cute. Hello there Lil' William.</p><p><br/>The baby just opened his big eyes, unblinking to Arcade.</p><p><br/>-Awwn it seems he liked you. </p><p><br/>Arcade just rolled his eyes while Jeremy gave little William back to his mother who proceed to feed him. They went outside to give them some privacy, it was getting dark outside, and while stay overnight in a makeshift raider camp wasn't the ideal, it would be better than to walk at night. Jeremy preferred traveling at night, but in the wasteland, was better not risk it.</p><p><br/>- I want a baby.</p><p><br/>And they're back. He wasn't too surprised by Jeremy's request.</p><p><br/>- What?</p><p><br/>- There must be a lone baby somewhere.</p><p><br/>- Jeremy...</p><p><br/>- I'll do my best, they're going to hate me when they become a teenager, but I will love them so much! It's not fair.</p><p><br/>- Jeremy.</p><p><br/>- I'll be a cool dad! They can do chems if they want. A little psycho.</p><p><br/>- Jeremy!</p><p><br/>-What?</p><p><br/>- Seriously?</p><p><br/>Jeremy's eyes dropped, his posture just seemed...tired. He remained silent for a moment looking unblinking to the stars above.</p><p><br/>- What do you think we'll do when this is over?</p><p><br/>Arcade didn't answer.</p><p><br/>- To be honest, I don't know if I want it all to be over. What I'm going to do after? I could see it ...but I'm scared of what I will find out. But I like to think that I can save everyone and then travel to cool places with...</p><p><br/>He sighed, stealing a glance at Arcade, his tone shifted to a lighter one.</p><p><br/>-But don't you think I would be a cool dad? Kids love me!</p><p><br/>- Because you have the same mentality.</p><p><br/>- You're envious cause they will love me. I'm going to give them cool names like...LaQuanda, Jermaine, Oh or Annelise! </p><p><br/>And the day ended just like it started, with Jeremy rambling on and in, but this time, Arcade didn't faked interest.</p><p><br/>-So William ,uh?</p><p><br/>-Its a beautiful name.</p><p><br/>- Indeed.</p><p><br/>-Better than... Arcemy?...Jerade...?</p><p><br/>- I think she would give him both names.</p><p><br/>- But I don't have last name so...Jeremy Gannon?</p><p><br/>- Probably.</p><p><br/>- No, no, no, that will be my married name.</p><p><br/>Arcade choked and Jeremy only laughed.</p><p><br/>- It's the second time you do this, I'm started to get mildly offended.</p><p><br/>Arcade tried to answer but just coughed like an old dog, his throat felt like he was strangled. Jeremy grabbed his arm and guided him away.</p><p><br/>- Who could have guessed Arcade fucking Gannon is afraid of commitment? Let's get some sleep, I have a long day ahead to annoy you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two are gays and anarchist and there's nothing you can't do about it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>